


A Kind King

by elfffox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom!Sam, Holy Water, M/M, Masochist!Crowley, Sadist!Sam, Sub!Crowley - Freeform, Top!Sam, Torture, bottom!Crowley - Freeform, implied and upcoming cock and ball torture, kinktober day 8, mentions of cropping
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfffox/pseuds/elfffox
Summary: Сэм пытает Кроули, а Кроули обожает это
Relationships: Crowley (Supernatural)/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	A Kind King

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Kind King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048005) by [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD). 



Кроули громко вскрикнул, как только жар опалил его кожу. В слабоосвещенной комнате нож сверкнул, и он едва мог видеть лицо Сэма, злобно усмехающееся.

Кроули всегда был ярым мазохистом. В любом случае, поиск идеального садиста было непростой задачей. Некоторые садисты не имели никакого контроля и были неряшливы; другим не хватало терпения, и те слишком торопились; а третьи не уважали ни искусство причинения боли, ни самих мазохистов.

Когда он впервые встретил Винчестеров, Кроули был уверен в том, что Дин являлся садистом. Как оказалось, на самом деле Дин был таким же мазохистом, как и сам Кроули. Он _мог бы_ стать потрясающим садистом, от части потому что когда-то был учеником Аластара, но тот предпочел мазохизм.

И Кроули с трудом мог представить милого щенка Сэма ― милого, с виду невинного Сэма ― садистом. Поначалу.

Оказалось, поговорка о том, что всегда нужно остерегаться тихонь, была верна в случае Сэма Винчестера.

Сэм был мастерским мучителем. Кроули предположил, что это могло произойти после того как кое-чья ненавистная душа была выебана Люцифером и Михаилом в клетке, так хорошо, насколько позволяли его обширные энциклопедические познания и жажда большего.

В конечном итоге, знание ― сила.

Тупая сторона ножа нежно целовала кожу Кроули. Свежая святая вода прожигала, и Кроули выл от боли и удовольствия, ощущения смешивались и заставляли его член пульсировать.

“Такой изящный“, ― Сэм прошептал. “Так восхитительно, так прекрасно, и все это только благодаря тому, что ты подчинился _полноправному_ королю Ада.“

Кроули заскулил, лишь взглянув на Сэма. Потому Сэм и был так _хорош_ в этом ― у него было все. Он имел безупречный контроль; у него было непоколебимое терпение; он уважал искусство садизма и мазохистов, подчинявшихся ему; и он играл не только с плотью, но и с разумом.

И ну, ладно, Сэм _имел_ больше прав на трон Ада, чем тот, и они любили обыгрывать это. Это делала боль сладостней, каким-то образом.

“Величество-“, ― он закашлял. “Прошу, я хочу большего.“

“Ты хочешь большего?» Сэм мягко засмеялся. «Бог ты мой, кто-то сегодня грязный, жадный. маленький извращенец.“

В руке Сэма появилась плеть и заменила нож, заставляя Кроули быть благодарным тому, что они выбрали играть в Аду. Веревки обвили лодыжки Кроули и грубо дернулись, открывая и выставляя того напоказ Сэму.

Кроули наблюдал широко раскрытыми глазами, как его Дом окунул плеть в святую воду и махнул им по его яйцам, заставляя того шипеть.

“Так как я добрый король“, ― Сэм усмехнулся, ― “я даю жаждущим боли то, чего они так отчаянно желают.“

Кроули громко заскулил в предвкушении.

**Author's Note:**

> Если Вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, повзаимодействуйте с оригинальной работой. Спасибо за прочтение.


End file.
